The remnants of Light
by Nightbat0204
Summary: What if when the tower was attacked during the homecoming mission the traveler decided to send them to remnant to help team RNJR because in order to save the guardians from dying.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea has been bouncing around in my head , what if during the nukevelee attack the guardian, Zavala cayde-6, and ikora were thrown through a portal into the attack more around when Jaune did the thing with his sword and turned it into a "Sword-Sword", My Destiny Character is similar to Cayde in the Comedic sense. I'm not sure if I'm gonna add a pairing if I do it will most likely be the destiny guardian and ruby (It just makes sense to me).**

What are the sat feeds telling us

Nothing.

Well, that's good, right?

No, I mean they're not there, there are no satellites

And that's not good.

Everyone stares out the window as hundreds of ships appear.

 **EVERYONE BATTLE STATIONS**

 _ **Jacob, the towers offline, The Sensors are showing that all the Security Drones are disabled and Radios are jammed.**_

What do you mean, the towers offline? Is it under attack or did someone forget to pay the Electricity bill?

 _ **We'll see I'm taking us to the tower to check it out, We'll be there in a few moments.**_

 _ **Oh my god.**_

I guess it time to do something new.

"What are you doing."

I slide my sword Back into the sheath and pull it all off my belt and I smile as my sword slides and mecha shifts into a greatsword.

I slide on the Stone street and slash at the back hind legs.

Everybody watches as the Nuckelavee grim winds up and spins its arms around itself and causes everybody to get knocked over.

BOOM

Oh my god

That looks bad, my ghost and I can't help but look at the pure destruction that is unfolding in front of us.

"Ghost hover us about 500 feet above the Vanguard halls and the vaults."

 _ **For the record, this is a horrible idea**_

"C'mon it'll be fun"

 _ **I have no faith in your abilities but we are above the target.**_

I blink to the top of my ship and Jump on off the top and laugh like a manic.

 _ **Cabal dropship inbound**_

I transmat dark drinker into my hands and slash the drop ship in half and land in the courtyard.

"Guess who's back."

 _ **You truly know how to make an entrance.**_

"Ghost where's the vanguard?"

"Ah Jacob it seems we have had some uninvited guests"

"Shaxx"

"My armory is open to you."

"Shaxx, whereas the vanguard?"

"Ikora and Cayde went to go help the Zavala at the Speakers Hall"

I walk into the armory and look at the weapon racks "It must be my birthday"  
Well, I guess we should give 'em hell.

I grab a Scout rifle and a shotgun and run over to the Speakers hall to find the Vanguard trapped in a bubble and surrounded.

"What is that"

I watch as my grenade detonates and I finish off the stragglers with my shotgun.

"Hey guys looks like you started the party without me"

Cayde looks at me "You did know how to make one hell of a rescue."

"Guardian let's head back to the Vaults and meet Shaxx we need to find out what's going on."

 _ **Guardian, The Travelers under attack**_

As everybody runs back to the center shaxx is sitting there when we see the Traveler start to glow.

"Guys that don't look good."

We all watch as the Traveler starts to fire a beam straight at us.

"Get behind me" Everyone gets behind Zavala as he puts up a bubble, Me and shaxx brace ourselves while Ikora and Cayde don't look all that phased."

Boom

And suddenly everything went white

"Guys I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

 _We hear what sounds like a young girl speak "What are you doing"_

We all stand up and look around to see ruins of a village everyone looks around and we see a man laying against a house "who the hell are you guys"

 **So what did you think I'm going to be writing another chapter mainly because** I **like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that school starting to get started up I won't be updating as much at most you can expect it 1 or twice a month, I'm not gonna have a set date for stories mainly because it's not gonna happen on that day. I'm gonna introduce Ironwood alongside with Ozpin in a style that he's saved** ozpin **and brought him to have to ask the headmaster there for help. The Guardians are gonna have semblances that affect them in some way along with their light. BTW I'm changing the character class from hunter to Titan because I have an idea and it will work well with Titans. Thr Guardians haven't unlocked their aura yet and the semblances with be either the rifts from destiny 2 or something else.**

 **Guest 1 - I'm happy you're loving this story and the main reason I have this as short as it is was that I just wanted to get a Prologue style chapter done.**

 **Guest 2 - Thanks for liking my story.**

 **Blue Writer 22 - What's the other game? Is it destiny 2?**

 _ **Ghosts talking**_

 **Recap from the last chapter**

Normal Conversation

 **Boom**

 **"Guys I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."**

 **Everyone looks around and we see a man laying against a house "who the hell are you guys"**

"Just call us the guardians"

I look up and I hear what sounds like someone screaming and slashing at something

 _ **"That didn't sound very nice"**_

Zavala looks at Ikora "Ikora stay here and watch this guy"

I look at Cayde "let's go and see if anyone needs our help"

Zavala looks at shaxx "we may as well help them knowing them they'll anger some evil queen."

"I guess it's hammer time"

I leap over the building and summon the warm feeling of my hammer of sol

Smash

"Hey pick someone on your own size"

 _ **"Yes angering the man-horse is a very good idea, I'll standby for resurrection"**_

I look at shaxx "now it's time to have fun"

I look at the kids and approach them "Hey you kids should stay out of this"

The blonde kid looks at me "You need to cut off its head to kill it"

 _ **"Jacob I swapped dark drinker into your heavy so you can kill it."**_

I look at the horse "Shaxx team attack kilo"

"Very well My Lord"

Shaxx runs at me as and we draw our swords and slash at his legs and I take my sword and cut off the head.

 _ **"Why is it dissolving?"**_

"Good job guardian"

I look at Zavala and I see Ikora help carry someone over to us.

The kid in green looks at us

"Now after that display of skill can you tell us who you are"

Zavala looks at the 4 kids "I am Commander Zavala this is Cayde-6 and Ikora rey and we form the Vanguard"

Shaxx and i look at the kids "My name is Shaxx, I am the crucible leader."

Shaxx looks at me "And this is Lord Saladin's young wolf, The slayer of oryx and the reaper of the darkness, Jacob also known as the Guardian."

The one in red looks at us "How did you do all those abilities like the flaming hammer is that your semblance?"

We all look at her in confusion "What's a semblance"

They all look at us and the blonde one looks at us "It's the reflection of your soul you unlock it once you have your aura unlocked."

We all look at them and Zavala looks at them "Who are you and just how old are you and what was that black creature of darkness we helped you kill."

The green one looks at the town around us "My names Ren and the red ones Ruby the blonde one in the armor is named Jaune and the one with the hammer is Nora, We're all 17 and 16 and that thing was called a Grimm they're hundreds of thousands on remnant."

Ikora looks at them "Wait you're all 17 and fighting monsters, weirder stuff has happened."

 _ **"** **Wait** **your all 17 Jacob this means you found people who are your age."**_

Ruby looks at me "What is that?"

I look at her and say "This is a ghost and he was sent by the traveler and brought people like me back to life"

She looks at me "Brought back to life as in you were dead?'

I look at her "Yes I was"

They look at me "How old are you though"

"Ghost transmat helmet off"

I look at them "I died when I was 17 and was resurrected and it caused me to stay a 17 year old physically."

We hear a ship and we look around as a ship lands and we load the injured man onto the ship and we all climb onto the ship.

Ruby looks at me "Thank you for helping us"

I look at her and I and say "No problem"

I hear the pilot say "Welcome to Mistral"


End file.
